In general, business organizations may increasingly develop software packages (e.g., a collection of software applications) at remote developing sites. In some instances, these business organizations instruct the remote developing sites to develop software packages that are designed to perform particular tasks and in accordance with particular sets of requirements. Verifying that the software packages are properly developed to perform the particular tasks and are in accordance with the proper set of requirements may be very time consuming.